1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
It is known that a gate trench is provided to have a rectangular ring shape. (see Patent document 1, for example). Also, it is known that a gate trench and a dummy trench are respectively provided to have a rectangular ring shape. (see Patent document 2, for example).